story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilde (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Hey, here's to another good day! ♥" *'Afternoon': "Heeeeey! ♪ How ya doing?" *'Evening': "You did good work today! You deserve to relax the rest of evening!♫" *'Night': "Did you see the moon tonight? It always looks spectacular on the horizon!" *" and got married! It made me so happy to see my close friends in their wedding attire! ☆" *" and got married! ♫ I had no idea they liked each other!" *" and got married! ☆ They'll make a great pair. ♥" *" and got married! ♪ Well, the two make a good couple, because they're both active! ♥" *" and got married! I never expected to fall for someone like that! Hm... Well, maybe they'll make a good couple?" *'Very Low Stamina': "O, you're looking a bit tired there. Come on! Straighten up!" *'After collapsing': "You should bring some food to work for a long time! It would be bad news if you fainted way down in there!" *'On her Birthday': "It's my birthday! Another year older, another year wiser! ♪" *'Rejects a proposal': "Ah, that's something you should keep." *'Win a Contest': "Player, you won?! That's amazing! Congratulations!♫" *'Lose a Contest': "Winning a contest is really hard, huh?" *'Talk too much': "Hi!♥ How are you?" *'1 Flower': "We have a barn and coop at the ranch already. All we need now is food. If you produce your own grain, the fodder will stock up in no time!♫" *'2 Flowers': "It takes time for grass to grow. Be sure to plan well in advance! If you run out of fodder, the animals' health will suffer." *'3 Flowers': "You should always check on how much fodder you have left. If you look at Ranch in the status menu, you can check your stock!" *'4 Flowers': "Any animals you are able to ride, you can race! I like horses! But you can ride sheep, cows, or anything you want! ♪" *'5 Flowers': "You should let the animals out on sunny days! If you ring the bell at the ranch, they will go outside." *'6 Flowers': "If you ever want to talk about how to maximize crop yield or anything... I'm open to that!♥" *'7 Flowers': "You've lost some respect with me, Player, but I'm willing to forgive you!♫" *'8 Flowers': "Player, come closer! It's cold! My hands are so dry from the winter air. I'm sorry about that." *'8 Flowers (Female)': "Things I don't like? I don't like it when people who are important to me cry, feel angry, or sad." *'9 Flowers': "Hey there! How's it going? I'm not the type to do romantic stuff, but I thought I should record how I feel.☆" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': *'10 Flowers': "It was tough when I first started this ranch! The whole place was uncultivated land. I was able to make it work because I had Player to support me!♪" *'11 Flowers': "Now that we live together, it's hard to imagine being alone again!" *'12 Flowers': "For a while there I was considering building a robotic husband, but you're a lot more fun!☆" *'13 Flowers': *'14 Flowers': *'15 Flowers': *'16 Flowers': *'17 Flowers': *'18 Flowers': *'19-20 Flowers': "O, player... No one can match my love for you! Whenever you leave, I find myself gazing lovingly after you!♥" *'Good Birthday Gift': "Wow!♥ This is exactly what I wanted for my birthday! Thanks so much!☆" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Is that a present for me? Well, I guess I'll throw it." *'Multiple Gifts': "Ach, no! I've got enough." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue